La recherche de la confiance
by Akana-san
Summary: Après la Chine, Yuri Katsuki n'a pas le temps de se relâcher. L'entrainement continue pour voler vers la Russie.


L'angoisse. La peur. L'inquiétude. Ses sentiments avaient toujours broyés mon cœur. Qu'importe mes entrainements, je me retrouvais enchainé par ses poids et noyé dans l'océan de mes doutes. J'ai suffoqué plus d'une fois dans ces abysses, les lumières du succès s'éclipsant alors que je chutais encore et encore. Mes jambes tremblantes, l'esprit égaré par mes démons. Comment interpréter la musique si le cœur est devenu sourd ? Il disait avoir été charmé par la façon dont mon corps dansait sur la glace. Ses mots me terrifiaient d'autant plus, car je savais que je ne ferais que le décevoir. Ma confiance en moi, je n'en avais tout simplement pas. Mais j'avais de l'orgueil. Celui qui me poussait toujours à retourner sur la glace. Celui qui me forçait à aller m'entrainait jusqu'à laisser des traces de sang sur mes pieds. Celui qui me pousser à garder Victor près de moi. Oui, j'avais cet orgueil terrifiant.

La patinoire était vide, la glace parfaite et dangereuse. Mes lames se posaient dessus, y laissant ses marques profondes. Ma détermination était là. Lentement, je glissais. J'essayais de me rappeler ses encouragements et ses réprimandes aussi. « Séduis-moi » C'est ce qu'il me susurre en secret. « Laisse la musique te guidait » Son soutien indéfectible, dès les premières notes, m'enveloppe. Je ferme un court instant mes yeux. J'expire, l'angoisse froissant encore mon cœur en passant. Puis tout vient avec naturel. Pas besoin de compter. C'est moi cette musique, c'est ma vie. La détermination écrase l'angoisse, la faisant taire le temps de la musique.

Doucement, mes mains s'élèvent. J'inspire. Puis mes ailes se déploient. J'expire. Fluide, mon corps trace les courbes et les figures appris à cœur. C'est mon amour qui s'envole. Cette sensation grinçante qui transporte bien au delà de ses propres défauts. Un fin sourire vient même trouver mes lèvres un court instant, alors que je prend appuie sur ma jambe. Quadruple boucle piqué puis double. J'atterrie avec souplesse pour mieux reprendre mon vol. Regarde moi. Sois fier de moi, mais s'il te plait, je t'en prie, ai confiance en moi. Crois en moi plus que moi-même. J'enchaine les combinaisons sans jamais briser le rythme, chaque note son mouvement ou la continuité d'un autre. Son regard, je le sens sur moi. Je veux lui faire vivre des émotions grâce à mon patinage.

Je danse encore, jusqu'aux bout de mes doigts. Délicat mais pas fragile. L'orgueil est toujours là. Quadruple salchow. Je m'envole. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Et j'atterrie souplement, la jambe ferme sur la glace reprenant avec aise la suite. Cette chanson est pour moi, mais tellement pour lui aussi. Je saisie du coin du l'œil son visage flou, un rayon du bleu de ses yeux et l'ourlet de ses lèvre en sourire. Il ne regarde que moi. Mes bras se ramènent dans une étreinte éphémère avant de les redéployer. Je tourbillonne, arabesque maitrisé. L'air froid du stadium sur mon visage. Je laisse la gravité m'aider dans mes tours, maintenant ma jambe, puis je la relâche continuant mon vol. J'expire de nouveau. Encore, toujours plus loin dans l'effort. Quadruple. Le temps s'arrête. Mon pied retrouve le sol mais ma main aussi. Raté.

Le doute n'a pas le temps de me prendre. Mes lames reprennent leur danse sur la glace. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts, pour ne pas voir mes angoisses intérieures. Avec douceur, je fais mes transitions. Ma jambe s'étend en aigle puis en fente Ina Bauer. Un des mouvements préférés de Victor. Je n'étais que grâce et facilité. C'est tout de moins que ce que je voulais laisser transparaitre, tandis que chacun de mes mouvements étaient calculés. Avec confiance, je fais mon triple Axel. Ma spécialité en dise certain. Je le leur confirme en le réussissant parfaitement. La musique continue encore, guide tendre de mon esprit. Triple boucle. La réception est plus rude mais l'équilibre est toujours là.

Rien ne m'arrête. Je continue encore, ne laissant pas la fatigue prendre le dessus. Juste ma respiration est plus forte, mais mes gestes sont toujours aussi délicats. C'est les beaux sentiments de mon cœur que j'exprime. L'admiration que j'ai pour lui. L'affection pour ses excentricités. Ma passion pour le patinage. La tendresse pour ma famille. Mon amour qui grandit toujours plus lui. S'il-te-plait, regarde moi encore.

Le final est bientôt là. L'apothéose de mes émotions et juste quelques sauts pour le dire. Je ne relâche rien. Nouvelle combinaison : triple axel, double et triple salchow. Sans faute, la puissance de la musique me soutenant toujours. Et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir. Sur cette pensée, je m'envole encore. Triple lutz et triple boucle piquée. Je vois rapidement son regard sur moi et son expression heureuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de me dire que c'est moi qui cause tout ça en lui. Pas de place pour la déconcentration, j'enchaine mes pas. Je devais tout donner pour qu'il ne lâche pas des yeux. Le surprendre encore. Le surprendre toujours. Mes lames glissent avec aisance, mes bras en harmonie puis tranquillement je me prépare pour le dernier saut. Le pied léger, je m'extirpe de la gravité pour faire un quadruple flip. L'atterrissage est maladroit mais l'émotion y est et je sais que c'est ça qui compte pour atteindre son cœur. Je ramène mes mains à ma poitrine, faisant mes dernières arabesques. Les notes de fines résonnent et mon corps s'arrête, mes doigts pointant en sa direction.

Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait grâce à toi. Victor.

Un sourire s'épanouie sur mon visage alors qu'il m'applaudie. Il me rejoint sur glace. Je m'élance vers lui. Il me saisit par les hanches, me soulevant soudainement dans les airs.

« Awesome, Yuri ! »

Le rouge se peint sur mon visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il me complimente. Est-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un autant ? Oui, puisque je suis dans ses bras. La compétition qui m'attend en Russie ne m'effraie presque plus. Il est à mes côtés. Et cette entrainement me dit clairement que la confiance qui a en moi, se transforme progressivement en ma propre confiance.

Je passe mes mains sur ses joues, alors qu'il me soulève toujours dans les airs. Tendrement, je me penche vers lui sous ses yeux surpris. Mes lèvres viennent trouver les siennes, dans un baiser intime. Mes yeux se ferment pour le savourer puis le relâchant, je lui souffle :

« Merci d'avoir confiance en moi »


End file.
